Houseguest
by Madame Xela
Summary: Harry gets to spend the rest of his summer at the burrow after an incident with his drunken uncle where a certain twin realizes that he wants Harry much more than a brother. SLASH HP/GW
1. Welcome back

House-Guest

Chapter One: Welcome Back.

George Weasley woke up one summer morning to his mother's incessant hammering on the door and shouts that they needed to wash dress and eat so they could get the house ready for Harry. George didn't see the need for all of the work. Harry would only be embarrassed and feel bad after. So why put him through that? Simple, Molly Weasley wanted the house _perfect_ for Harry Potter. _Perfect_ and boasting to him on how Ginny seemed to do much of the common housewife work. How, when she should marry, would make the _perfect_ housewife. Right. As if she couldn't make her dire wish for Harry to marry her only daughter even more obvious. As if Ginny was as _perfect_ as their mother made her out to be. Well, if perfect now meant infidelity, laziness, and bossy, then she was dead on. Don't get him wrong, he loved his mother and sister dearly; it was their views on things that weren't all that clear.

Grunting, George sat up in his bed. "Yeah, yeah mum. I'm up. Go wake up Ron, Merlin knows it'll take you all mornin'." He hissed.

"Don't you take that tone with me Fred Weasley!" He sighed. That was another thing about his mother-no family- that got to him. They weren't one entity called 'FredandGeorge', no they were two different people that no one could seem to tell apart. Speaking of Fred…the lummox was sprawled on his bunk snoring and drooling lightly. Great. "Mum. I'm not Fred. I'm George. Fred's still sleeping."

There was a pause and then his mum, Mrs. Molly Weasley, gave an apology and orders to wake up the other twin and get downstairs.

_'The other twin? What the hell. We have names woman! –sigh- not that it matters to anyone anyways.'_ He sighed again turning to his brother _'Better wake up Gred.' _ Smirking, George threw a pillow, rather roughly mind you, at Fred; who shot up at the contact.

"Wha--? Who--?" He turned to his twin expectantly.

"Gred, mum came with a wakeup call." Was the only reply he got.

"Oh." Fred new full well what wake up calls entailed. The infamous mix-up.

The two twins got up and changed. Neither said anything to each other. That is, until they heard Ron fall from his bed one floor up. They each gave identical grins then raced to the kitchen. _Identical. Was everything about them identical? Did everyone really think that they were the same in every aspect? _It seemed that the only one who could tell them apart was their Best friend Lee Jordan. And even he had a really hard time doing it. Somewhere in his musings, George slowed his running to a walk, and didn't realize where he was going until he nearly ran into Ginny as she came out of her room.

"Damn George, watch yourself, you might fall down the stairs!" His baby sister laughed.

Though George was far from laughing. In fact he was leaning more to the 'I'm so disgusted right now I want to heave.' Kind of feeling. Ginny simply looked horribly slutty and desperate. Her red hair was down and completely straight. Her face was covered in blush, honestly it made her look like she was sick or drank one pepper up potion too many. Her lips were covered in a thick red coloring, and her eyelids in a similar state (only the color was blue.). She was wearing a rather small black mini-skirt, with a deep red tube top. Ginny at least had the decency to wear a black jacket over the 'shirt', so their parents-not father wouldn't have a heart attack. Their mum probably had a hand in her attire, seeing as Ginny was wearing a pair of high-heels that Fred and George had found in their parents' closet when they were younger.

Finally finding his voice, he spoke up. "Gin, what the hell are you wearing?"

She _smiled_. "Oh, this? Do you like it?" Apparently she didn't sense his discomfort and actually had the audacity to strike pose after pose.

Honestly, he was disgusted. But since he liked her making a fool of herself… "Yeah Gin, you look great." He replied with a grin.

She grinned back, showing two rows of perfectly shaped white teeth. Not even waiting for her to give him any more of a reply, George set off for the kitchen again where he sat at the table between a very grumpy Ron, and a smirking Fred.

"What's up Gred?" He whispered to his twin.

"Oh, nothing besides the fact that ol' Dumbledore decided that it was better to get Harry here earlier, so we don't have to do any work Forge." Both redheads grinned widely at the thought of their mother going insane over the super last minute cleaning that she'd have to do.

Ginny came down and sat at the table. Those who hadn't seen her yet (mainly everyone but George and their mum) shared the same look of disgust that George had when he saw her. Mrs. Weasley bustled into the kitchen shortly after shouting at Ginny to set the table. Another show of how absolutely _perfect_ Ginny was. It must have been a planned operation, because when she was in the middle of putting her fourth place setting down, their father, Mr. Arthur Weasley, walked in the kitchen door with a certain Harry Potter following in tow.

Out of all the ways George had mentally seen Harry change, he was not expecting what he saw. Sure, he thought that Harry would grow a more than an inch. Sure he thought that he'd get more bulk or at least fat on him. Sure, he at one point thought that Harry would get at least a small portion of the confidence that Malfoy had, but that was downright impossible. He didn't however plan to see a still tiny as all hell, skin and bones, trembling Harry. Did he mention that Harry walked with his head mostly down? Or that he was freakishly pale? Or that his lips were a delicious shade of red? _Oh sweet Merlin! He certainly didn't just think that about his younger brother's _best friend! When harry looked up, Blue met Green, and George could see a whirlpool of emotion. _Pain, anger, humiliation, fear, discomfort, weariness_. Nothing good. He could see how broken the boy was. How being in this room made him want to cry, or scream, or even both. How he looked utterly shaken about _something_ , and the only thing that was any inclination to his feelings was his eyes. That made George angry.

Unfortunately, he seemed to be the only one in the room to notice his condition, and that seemed to make him angrier. George was in fact, so angry that he was quivering in his seat. At least _Fred_, and maybe Harry seeing as he tore his eyes away, noticed.

"George! What?! What's wrong?!" Fred whispered frantically.

Harry met George's eye again, giving him a silent plea to calm down and a promise to talk later. George found he couldn't deny the little beauty his request and began taking in deep, calming breaths. "Nothing" he murmured "I'm fine, its fine."

"Okay……"

"HARRY!!!!" George's head snapped up when Ginny shrieked. She had run up to Harry (dropping and nearly breaking the rest of the plate settings) and wrapped the raven-haired teen in what looked like a tight hug. George didn't forgo The wince Harry made, or his quick attempts to push her off. Nor did he miss the near-tears state he was in. Whether it was seeing Harry react to his sister, seeing his sister _latch on_ to him, or just to see the boy so close to tears he did not know. But one of those reasons set off George and before he knew it, he was up and over to the teen's side.

"Harry, can I have a word?" The redhead asked caressing the other's shoulder.

Harry stiffened "Sure George" well that was a surprise to say the least. Everyone was looking at Harry as if he'd grown an extra head, which seemed to make him tense more.

"Harry, how do you know he's Fred when none of us can tell the twins apart?" That was Ron, the bloody idiot.

"Simple, how can you not tell?" Harry cocked his head to the side (stiffly) making everyone in the room flinch or stare more.

"Well seeing as they're bloody _identical _twins I don't know Harry, you tell us?!" again, the idiot yelled.

"Ron, please don't yell. And it's impossible to be identical to someone. To me, they don't look at all the same. Fred's hair is darker, he has brown rings around his pupils, his voice is deeper and huskier. He's taller, his nose is more pointed and he's a lot more mischievous and sneaky ("Thanks Har!"). George meanwhile, has brighter and longer hair, his eyes are a lot bluer, he has a more melodical voice, a little quirk on his lips, he's broader at the shoulders, and he's the gentler more well clever twin. So sorry Fred looks like you're the evil twin." He finished with a strained smile.

Fred smirked, not giving away the surprise he was feeling. "Well-well-well, I always knew I was the better looking twin."

"No way! I am totally better looking."

"Looks like-"

"-We need your opinion Harry. Who-"

"-Is the better looking one?"

Harry shifted looking at the two in discomfort while…_blushing_? He looked rather adorable blushing like that. _No. No! This is HARRY POTTER best friend to my little brother! _"C-can we not do this? George you said you wanted to talk to me, so let's go."


	2. Guardian angel?

Chapter Two: Guardian Angel

George steered the upset boy out of the dining/kitchen area. The redhead was careful to touch nothing more than Harry's shoulder in case he accidentally hurt him. George was rather impressed and in awe at the young man by his side. In all of his and his twin's lives, nobody save for Lee had ever been able to see the differences between the two. Hell Lee even had to play a game of guess and check every now and again because he deemed knowing Fred from George all of the time and impossible task. Yet, Harry had plainly described them as two people who weren't identical. And he had said it as if it was something that everyone else saw. Well they don't when they bloody well should!

George was so caught up in his musings that he hadn't considered where he was taking the little beauty until he stepped ankle length in water. "What the shit?!"

"George, you should watch where you're going. You never know where you might end up." The older boy looked at harry who was stifling a giggle. There was mirth in his eyes George just _knew_ belonged there.

In fact, the 'good twin' as Harry put it, realized then and there that a happy harry was one of the most beautiful sights in the world. And somewhere beyond rationality, he wanted to be the one to put it there always. It was then that he noticed he was ogling the young savior. _Great, he's going to think that I'm some sort of fan-boy. _Time to prove his inner voice wrong.

"Harry, something's wrong. I've seen you time and time again on the Quidditch pitch to know when you're hurt. Tell me, I can't bear to see you like that. You're like a shell on the outside, and the only secret to get on the inside is to look at your eyes the right way. Well, I did and frankly I'm concerned. Please."

There it was. That pain again. Taunting him. Oh how he just want to hold the broken savior. _No, that would be wrong. What would Ron think? They _are_ best friends. It isn't right._ Oh fuck what was right! After all, why bother with rules when they're meant to be broken? _But this isn't a rule written on paper. It's moral._ So? Screw morals! _He's hurt. _Fuck. His inner voice had a point. _How would he feel if you just came onto him while he's like this? Do you want him to have a breakdown? _No! Of course not! _Then, leave you're sexual thoughts in the bedroom. Or in your case, closet. Offer support and help him heal you idiot. _DAMN! His inner voice was right! The hell! Truly, all that the redhead wanted was to snog Harry senseless. But that would have to wait. Harry's health was much more important. George would also have to put questioning his sanity on hold.

Snogging would not work, but offering a comforting hug wouldn't hurt would it? Surely not. But as soon as his hands made contact with overly large cotton tent harry called a shirt, said boy hissed.

"Sweet Merlin Harry! I'm so sorry Harry! What happened?!"

"Nothing-nothing! I'm fine, please let me go!" Pfft as if!

"Harry, you and I know that that is a load of bull shit. You are far from _fine_ Harry Potter, so let me see. I need to know so I can help you."

The pale boy flushed. Deliciously so if you asked George. But the redhead was certain that it was an angry blush. The boy wonder was known for his little tendency to do things alone. Not that he got away with it…most of the time.

But again, the younger twin was proved wrong. It wasn't an angry blush, but a blush of utter embarrassment. See, for the first time Harry Potter boy-wonder-destined-to-kill-Voldemort-Gryffindor-golden-boy had craved the help of someone else. This simply wasn't something that he could handle alone. He tried, and failed. But his damned pride and fear got in the way when he went to ask for help. He had written a letter to his godfathers Sirius Black and Remus Lupin, yeah, he tore it to shreds. He tried calling Hermione, but his _dearest_ aunt Petunia had come home and hit him with a frying pan for using something so _normal_. He tried contacting Ron, but chickened out. He even snuck out to Diagon Alley as a last resort. He went to the Apothecary and bought some healing potions. Dudley found them when Harry had left his door open one night. Harry even stooped as low as to buy the ingredients for the potion and brew them himself. All that that accomplished was nearly blowing up his bedroom. Lovely. So he had all but given up on his little predicament. But, George Weasley was right there in front of him claiming he wanted to help. He could be trusted. They had known each other since (Harry's) first year. What the hell. It was worth a shot.

With a sigh Harry met George's eye. "Fine, just no touch!"

"Deal." Damn. The boy knew him all too well.

Harry removed his offending long-sleeved shirt. _Well shit, this explains why he wore the tent. _Harry's arms were nothing but two big bruises. If one look beyond the splotches of purples blues and blacks, they would find scattered cuts and burns in various shapes. There were X's, slashes, words, and squiggles. The redhead could not see any clear skin until his eyes got down to the wrists. Oh Merlin! His arms alone would take a few days to heal. _How to get the potions past mum?_ That was a question best saved for after the 'examination'. Onto the chest!

George stared. He was not ogling again. No, he was too out of it to ogle. He had thought Harry's arms were bad. His chest was much, much worse. The bruises were larger and darker than their brothers on his arms. The same cuts as before, there were the same squiggles but they were parts of drawings! Bloody drawings!!!! Revolting muggles. Disgustingly bones were poking against the skin in angles they were _not_ supposed to go. But there were **words **engraved into his skin. _Whore, Slut, Monster, Queer _along with similar words decorated his front. LIES!!!!! Harry was great! He was funny, sneaky, and smart, he was an amazing flier and wizard, not to mention attractive. Who the hell did those muggles think they were?! George was seething. "There's more isn't there?" He spat through his teeth.

Harry had taken it the wrong way though. He thought his friend was angry at him. So as he turned to show his back, he couldn't stop the tears of betrayal leak from his eyes. It hurt. He trusted the man, only to have it thrown back at him. Nobody would want to help _him_. He was a freak, just as he was dubbed at home.

Blue eyes stared at the word _FREAK_ engraved on the milky skin. The only type of mark on his back. The words were so deep. It would take a week to heal properly! Two weeks before Harry was 100% again. The poor kid! Just who the hell did those muggles think they are?

"Harry I…" wait, something was wrong. Was Harry _crying?_ He was! Why? _Best play it safe. _Ever so gently, the redhead wrapped his arms around the other boy pulling all but flush together. "Harry, what's wrong? Did I hurt you?"

Harry wanted to answer, he really did. But the sudden change from the angry George to the sweet and loving George only frightened him more. And he just couldn't stop crying! Merlin he's such a bloody girl! The older boy had started to rock from side to side taking Harry with him. Okay, so that did get the savior calm enough to speak.

"George I saw….-hiccup- I saw the way you looked y-you looked –hiccup- so angry at me."

George must've heard him wrong. He thought the raven-haired boy had said he thought George was mad at him! Certainly not! "Harry, I wasn't mad at you, nor am I now."

"Yes you were!"

"No I wasn't Harry. Give me one good reason I should be mad at you?" The older boy's voice was sterner. Ugh, he sounded like his mum.

Harry thought what he said next was rather obvious. "Because I'm disgusting!"

"How?"

"LOOK AT ME GEORGE!" The younger boy tore away from his friend to show his abused body.

"I am, and do you know what I see?"

"What?"

"I see a young man who has clearly seen far too much of this war. Who got abused badly, but still remained the lovable kid we've all known for five years. I see someone who I want to help, who I will help, and to think I'd ever be mad at you, for this, I'd only be mad if you did this to yourself or you try to hide it. Now I ask you harry, did you do this to yourself?"

"No but-"

"No buts! Now let's get your shirt on so we can heal you up! We better hurry though, mum'll have our heads if we're late for breakfast."

Harry nodded his head and redressed in autopilot. So the redhead didn't think he was disgusting? Or a freak? That certainly was new. They were close to the house when harry forgot to thank the other boy.

"George?" He asked making the boy turn.

"What is it Harry?"

Carefully, the younger boy pulled the two together as tight as he could, without hurting himself that is. "Thank you."


	3. Crazy dreams

I'm sorry!!!!! I didn't mean for this to take so long, but I've been working on other stories as

George: -smirks- what can I say?

Al(that's me in case you were wondering.): -glare- ANY ways, I'm going to update each story one chapter after another. Thank you all for your reviews I love you all! So without further ado…

**The doctor orders…**

George and Harry walked back into the dining room as if nothing had happened. As much as they wanted to be left alone, the Weasley family had a knack for making that impossible. The moment the two teenagers walked into the room, Ginny had Harry's arm in an iron grip. Harry winced.

"Oh Harry sit next to me~" She said in a sickeningly sweet voice.

George was having none of that. Very gently, the redhead grabbed Harry's other arm bringing them close together. "No Gin. He's sitting next to me." George stated calmly.

Ron stood up from his seat. "Oi! He's my best friend! He'll sit next to me!"

"Ron stop it! He's _going _to sit next to me. He _is _my boyfriend." Ginny shouted.

All at once there was a big uproar. "Harry! You're dating my little sister?! You-! You didn't even bother to tell _me_ your best mate?"

"Ron I'm not-"

"Oh don't lie harry-kins you know we are! We were meant to be after all."

"G-Ginny! I'm not-We're not--!"

Mrs. Weasley jumped in "Oh how sweet! Well, how long? When's the wedding."

"Mrs. Weasley! Please! I don't-!"

"Mother, stop it. You're scaring Harry." But no one listened to George's plea.

"Harry!" Fred yelped in concern.

"Why didn't you tell us Harry?!"

"Harry and I are going to marry and have lots of children together! And live in a big house and-"

"STOP!!!" Harry yelled. He sank to the floor, after pulling out of a very shocked Ginny's grasp, down by George's feet. The teen fisted his hands in his raven locks and rocked back and forth in a near fetal position. "Just stop! Please. I…" Harry broke into tears.

George sighed, bending down to hook his arms carefully under the other boy's leg and around his back. As he stood he glared at his family, all but Fred. "I really hope you're all happy. You can send mine and Harry's breakfast up to my room." With that he turned to walk out of the room.

"George wait let me come!" Fred said scrambling over to them.

"Err. Is it alright Harry. Do you want him to?" The 'nice' twin asked in a whisper. Harry only nodded. "Alright, common Fred. Make that three plates mum." The three Gryffindors left the dining room quickly so no one could object.

"What…jut happened?" Ron and Ginny asked in unison.

"Isn't it obvious?" The oldest Weasley son, Bill, started; speaking for the first time. "There's obviously something wrong with Harry which you all made worse. You Ron, should have had more faith in him and listened when he tried to tell you no." The redhead looked down in shame. "Ginny, you need to get over your petty little obsession with Harry because he's the Boy-who-lived."

"It's not obsession! It's love! True love! Harry and I were made to be together and everyone knows it!" She shrieked. Why couldn't anyone see things her way? They _were_ made to be together. They were both in Gryffindor, she was drop dead gorgeous (and it helped that she looked like Harry's mum so he'd never leave her because of that reminder.), Harry was rich _and_ it was well known that potters go after redheads. So why couldn't they be together?

"Really now? It doesn't seem to me that Harry is much in love with you."

"William Arthur Weasley! You stop right now!" Molly yelled.

"Oh shut up _mother_. How can you raise seven kids and not see all of the hurt and discomfort you are causing him! You are just as bad as Ginny, what with egging her on and asking about a wedding when they are _clearly_ not together. I can't believe you! He's only fourteen!"

All of the Weasleys looked away in guilt and shame. All but Ginny. "He just needs time to realize he loves me. That's all."

"Ginny Shut. UP! Grow up damn it! He doesn't love you! And if he really is hurt like Bill said, you should feel horrible that you made your 'love' worse." Charlie hissed in a disgusted voice. He had walked into the room right after the twins went upstairs with Harry. They stopped to tell him about the situation on his way down the stairs. "Personally I think you all should stay away from Harry until he gets better." Bill nodded in agreement, and the older two left their family to their thoughts.

A/N: hello again! I'm very sorry that this chapter is so short! And probably not what you all were expecting. In all honesty I think something around the lines of this should have happened in the series. I want to see Ginny being yelled at by Bill and Charlie! =D

As you can tell I kinda got lazy when I wrote this. I'm not 100% today. –Shrugs-

George: Pfft, she's just lazy.

Al: Screw you.

Fred: That's what I'm here for!

Al: -intense stare-

Harry: Hey! What about me?!

Al: Shut up! –walks away-

Yes I'm really THAT bored.

Oh well. Time to write more fanfiction!


	4. A Bit of Fred

Disclaimer: Last time I checked I'm not J.K.R. nor do I own Warner Bros. One can dream though.

Xela: Hi everyone! I'm sorry it took me so long to update this! :C

George: -Smirks- Heh the only reason she hasn't updated was because she forgot about this story.

Xela: That's not true! Well not completely… -_-

Fred: She also had temporary writers block whenever she went to make a new chapter for it.

Xela: -mumbling- Stupid freaking demon twins.

F&G: You know talking to yourself is the first sign of insanity.

Xela: You would know

Harry: Okaaay, let's get on with the story before she goes crazy on us! Enjoy~!

**A bit of Fred:**

The Weasley twins had made it to their room shortly after they ran into Charlie on the stairs. Harry was still shaking in George's arm. When George had tried to put the younger teen down Harry had whimpered and grabbed the redheads arm. George had no choice but to cradle Harry to his chest as they sat on the bed.

Fred had been watching the two from the door way. He had been trying hard not to laugh when he heard his older brothers yelling at the rest of the family. I mean seriously, if you lived in a family as……intellectually diverse, yes we'll go with that, as his, you'd be laughing your ass off when they finally got a small bit of sense knocked into them. The only thing that kept him from laughing was the crying boy in George's lap. Something in his head was telling him that laughing was a no-no at the moment. So Fred switched from watching his brother and listening for anyone (*coughcough*Ginny*coughcough*) who dared to come upstairs.

Watching George and Harry was both amusing and enlightening. The only real reason that it was so amusing at the moment was because if George moved, Harry moved with him like those mack-nets his dad brought home once. But to see his brother interact with someone so upset really opened up a few doors. There was this whole part of George that, while Fred knew it was there, he never really got to see it.

This George was so gentle. He spoke in a soft voice so he wouldn't scare Harry, and let the boy stain his shirt in salty tears. George was leaning up against the headboard of the bed, angling his body so he and Harry were in a comfortable position. One arm was slung around Harry's waist and the other was lightly rubbing circles on Harry's back. Even the look George was giving Harry was filled with worry, kindness and something stronger…more intense.

This side of George was so strange…so new. Fred wasn't sure how he was going to handle this. Apparently this George's gentleness was able to get Harry to calm down. They were speaking in low tones to each other, hardly registering that Fred was even there at all. Harry said something that made George smile and nuzzle his hair. The 'bad twin' had to think just what George and Harry's relationship was.


	5. Chapter 5

**Breakfast for three please: **

For the past few days Harry and the twins spent most of their time in the twins' bedroom. It was actually a happy experience for Harry. George had smuggled in some healing salves and potions the first night and took the time to bandage him up. George had said that he needed to take it easy, thus he and the twins stayed in the room. No one bothered them except for Bill and Charlie, but they always came up to bring food or have fun.

Staying in the same room as the twins for a few days showed Harry just how scary they could be behind closed doors. He had helped them develop and test new products which had annoyed George at first. The redhead had said that some of the more temperamental products could really hurt Harry because of the wounds that he already had. However, George allowed him to join in when he saw how upset Harry had looked.

Fred filed that bit of information away for later.

The first time the trio left the room for reasons other than to go to the bathroom was the sixth day of Harry's stay. It was also the day before they would go to the World Cup and the house was surprisingly empty.

Mr. Weasley was at work.

Percy was at work.

Mrs. Weasley Ron and Ginny all went to pick up Hermione.

Bill and Charlie were sleeping.

But the Terrible Trio (as they liked to call themselves now) were hungry and with no one to make them anything to eat, Harry had offered to cook. Thus, they ventured out of the room and down to the kitchen. Harry found it strange that the house could get so quiet. Strange, but not unwelcome. It actually made Harry feel better knowing that he wouldn't have to deal with all the craziness that (most of) the Weasleys were known for.

Rolling up the sleeves of the green shirt Charlie had transfigured the other day, Harry turned to the twins with a mock serious expression. "Alright you demons, what am I feeding you?"

"Oh Harry!"

"You wound us so!"

"You know very well-"

"That we aren't demons. The-"

"Last time we checked-"

"We are your favorite set of _human_ twins" George finished with a wink to the younger boy. Taking a look down, George noticed that his arms looked a lot better than the day that he came. The bruising was almost all the way down, and some of the scars had started to lighten and disappear a bit. He was healing, both physically and mentally, but that did not mean that he was all better. Harry had vicious nightmares and would limit the touching to a minimum to anyone but George.

_~~Flashback~~_

_Blue eyes opened slowly. George looked out the window and groaned when he noticed it was pitch black out. He was so tired. But…why was he awake? A rustle from the floor made him sit up. Just what was that noise? Looking down he could see Harry's form lightly illuminated by the moon. He looked so beautiful-NO! Bad thoughts! _

_*Rustle* George heard the noise again. He also noticed that Harry had begun thrashing. His lips were stretched in a silent scream. _

"_What?" Getting off of the bed as silently as possible, George walked to Harry's cot. It was weird. Harry seemed to be screaming and crying, yet the only sound that he made was when the blanket or the cot moved. _

'_A silencing spell?' Impossible…right? He hadn't seen Harry use his wand at all before he went to sleep. Did he use a wandless spell? But….they never heard an incantation? Did Harry know wordless and wandless magic? Puzzled, the redhead knelt next to Harry. "Harry." He tried. Harry didn't wake up though. George called him again, but he still kept dreaming. Finally George tried to shake him awake. The moment that his fingers grabbed Harry's shoulder, the younger teen bolted strait up and curled himself into a fetal position. _

"_I'm sorry." Harry cried. He looked dazed, like he didn't know where he was or who he was talking to. _

"_Oh Harry, what did they do to you?" George asked quietly. He took Harry's hand in his gently. "Harry, Harry please look at me." It took a moment, but Harry turned. He looked at George blankly before he recognized the other boy. When Harry tried to pull away, George picked him up gently (so as to not upset his wounds) and placed him on his bed. Kneeling down in front of his young friend-turned crush- and held his face between his hands. "Harry it's okay. You are safe. Nobody's going to hurt you. Fred, Bill and Charlie, they won't let them. _**I**_ won't let them."_

_More tears fell from Harry's eyes as he was pulled into a light embrace. It felt so warm and loving._

'_**Not like George would love a sniveling brat like you'**__ his inner voice, that sounded quite a bit like Professor Snape, hissed at him. _

_George, however, was oblivious to the boy's inter-er- insulting and layed him down gently. He then proceeded to lay next to him and pulled the boy to his side. "Next time you go to sleep, don't silence yourself."_

_Harry looked up at him, ready to protest. But the redhead placed a finger to his lips. "If you silence yourself, how can I wake you up?"_

_Harry blushed and buried his face in George's shoulder._

~~END~~

That had been the first night of Harry's stay.

Because of Harry and George sharing a bed, they had to explain to Fred in the morning about the nightmare. The moron had somehow gotten it in his head that George was doing dirty things to his precious baby brother in his sleep. _That_ had led to Fred's skin being charmed silver and green.

"You prats, do you want food or not?" Harry had placed his hands on his hips. To George, it looked more endearing than it did intimidating.

"Yes oh kind one." The twins said in unison, making Harry roll his eyes. Having decided that they were a lost cause, Harry turned around and began making a full English breakfast. He seemed to move around the kitchen with very little difficulty. The two brothers opted to sit and watch as Harry cooked for them. Well, Fred watched him cook. George was too busy watching his legs and ass every time he moved. He noted that if Harry couldn't reach something, he would stretch himself to reach it in the most delicious ways. He had kind of felt bad about that and gave up his show to go and help the poor kid.

He didn't notice the tent in his shorts.

But Fred did.

"Here you are Harry." George handed him a few links of sausage from one of the higher shelves.

Harry beamed at him. "Ah, thank you George!" George felt himself smiling back. Neither of them noticed how close they were. Their sides nearly touched, and 'little George' was about half a centimeter away from Harry's hip.

Fred decided to intervene. "Oi Forge! C'mere a sec!" Receiving a nod, he waited in his seat with a smirk on his face.

"What to want oh brother of mine?" his twin had asked when he was close enough.

"Well, for one you seem a bit _happy_, if you know what I mean." Fred motioned downwards with his hand. George followed the hand and noticed with embarrassment that he was rather _happy_.

"O-oh."

"Mm, yes. For two," Fred motioned his twin closer. His voice dropped to a whisper dripping with acid. "If you hurt our little Harry over there I'll have to hurt you. But I know that you wouldn't do that!" He ended in happy tone. To be honest it scared and pissed of George at the same time. He glared at his brother for even mentioning him doing such a thing.

"How dare you! I would never do that!"

"I know" Fred had learned about Harry's treatment the second day of his stay. So he was protective of his adoptive brother. Yet he had no problem if George decided to act on his feelings because he had seen protective and head over heels in love his brother seemed to be (even if George denied the last bit. He wasn't head over heels yet).

"Breakfast is ready!" They turned to see Harry hobbling over to the table while trying to balance half a dozen different plates of food. Large plates too. The twins immediately got up to help him. "Thanks guys."

"No problem-"

"Little one" The two smirked when Harry grumbled about not being little.

Filling their plates the three wasted no time in digging in. Two of the three were unprepared by the experience they were about to have.

"Dear-"

"Sweet-"

"Merlin!" Their first bite had practically made their mouths explode with flavor as cheesy as it sounds. But it was true. Not even their mum could make food that tasted that good. Two sets of blue eyes zeroed in on Harry.

"W-what?" harry asked when he noticed their stares "Is it that bad?"

"Bad? BAD? Gred, he thinks this food is bad! It's bloody amazing!" George got up, nearly ran to Harry's seat, and wrapped him in a hug. He was soon followed by his brother.

"Wha-?"

"How the hell did you learn to cook so amazingly" Fred asked. If one looked close enough, you could see tears starting to fill his eyes.

"Practice…I guess?" Harry was rewarded with his favorite set of twins bowing at his feet once before they went back to their seats and began eating the food like it was sacred. Each bite was met with a moan of appreciation that left Harry red in the face.

When the twins finally finished eating, Harry made two plates for Bill and Charlie and began cleaning up.

"You know Harry you will make a fine wife some day." Fred said with a look to his twin.

Both George and Harry blushed beet red.


	6. The World Cup

**The World Cup:**

The day of the Quidditch World Cup dawned nice and early. Well, not literally. Every member of the Weasley household was up well before dawn, much to the disdain of many. Ron and Ginny were complaining that they wanted to sleep, poor Charlie looked like a zombie (he was walking around with his eyes clenched shut and his mouth hanging open), Percy was moodily drinking cup after cup of coffee, and the twins were burying their faces into Harry's arms in a last attempt to get a few more minutes of sleep. The only ones who were actually alright and functioning properly were Bill, Hermione, Harry and Mr. and Mrs. Weasley.

Breakfast was served and eaten at an unhealthily fast pace. Harry surprised that no one got sick or choked. Though, to his amusement, he heard Bill and Charlie and the twins silently grumble about the food not being as good as Harry's. Something about Mrs. Weasley's food tasting too fatty and sugary. Harry quietly chuckled.

They left the Burrow in, what could almost be considered, a herd. Mr. Weasley was at the front, followed by Ron and Ginny, then Hermione, and then Harry with the twins in the back (Bill, Charlie and Percy decided that they were going to apparate to the stadium themselves). Hermione had manage to talk to Harry yesterday, but she seemed to side more with Ron and Ginny. Hermione just didn't understand that Harry was abused at his relative's house, no matter what Harry and the twins tried to tell her. She was raised by loving parents in a loving household where everything was perfect. The thought of anyone abusing a child just didn't register in her head, or it did and she just chose to ignore it. She thought that Harry was being both immature and childish and that he should go apologize to Ron and Ginny so everything could be alright again. George had looked at her coldly and told her to get the fuck out of his room. Since then there was a thick tension that was dividing the people in the Burrow.

Shortly before reaching the portkey the group was joined by Amos Diggory and his son, Cedric. Cedric Diggory was a handsome honey blond, gray eyed Hufflepuff in Fred and George's year at Hogwarts. The Hufflepuff boy sent a bright smile to his schoolmates (gaze lingering on Harry's forehead for a brief second), making Ginny and Hermione sigh wistfully at him. Ron huffed and George growled, like, actually growled from the back of his throat and glared at Cedric.

Green eyes stared up at George, confused. "Forge, what's wrong?" Harry asked curiously.

"Nothing." George growled. He didn't look at Harry, but he wrapped an arm tightly around the smaller boy's shoulders. His mood had been officially dampened for today.

The portkey had been an…experience. The tugging sensation was too uncomfortable and the only ones who actually managed to land on their feet were Arthur, Amos and Cedric. Everyone else had toppled to the ground.

The sore bum had been worth it though, Harry decided as he was being pulled up by both Fred and George. Seeing the hundreds of tents placed near the huge stadium was breathtaking. Some were plain little tents; some were huge with gaudy decorations on the outside. Many tents had merchandise supporting either Ireland or Bulgaria on them.

After checking in, they went to their tent, separating from the Diggorys. On their way they ran into Seamus Finnegan and Dean Thomas, both there with Seamus' mother. The tents (for there were two, one for the boys and one for the girls) that they had were a little small. Harry had a lot of trouble figuring out how eight men were going to fit in that tiny little space.

"Home sweet home." Mr. Weasley said, opening the flap to the guys' tent and letting the children in first.

Inside was completely different from the outside. It was large and spacious, not at all what one would expect from its outward appearance. There was a common room that also worked as a dining room and a small kitchen, and there were two bedrooms. One for Arthur, Percy and Ron (because the others didn't allow him in their room) and the other was for Bill, Charlie, the twins and Harry.

In the time that they had to wait for the match to begin Bill, Charlie and Percy apparrated in, and Fred and George kept Harry hidden away in their room. When the match began, they were seated in the top box with Ludo Bagman and Barty Crouch Sr. Fred and George made a bet with Bagman that Ireland would win but Bulgaria would catch the snitch. Honestly, they meant it as a joke.

Watching a professional Quidditch match was the most fantastic thing that Harry had ever seen. It made the matches at Hogwarts look like child's play. The teams weren't afraid to get violent. There were bloody noses and broken bones well before the match was even halfway through. Each player on both teams handled their broom wonderfully, although, Victor Krum looked the most comfortable and in tune with his. He shot around and weaved around the pitch like he was born to do it. It was truthfully a magnificent match.

The final score of the match was 170-160 with Ireland winning even though Bulgaria caught the snitch. Harry gazed at the twins through narrowed eyes.

"Did you know that that was going to happen?" He asked suspiciously.

The twins shook their heads. "Honestly-"

"-We had absolutely-"

"-No-"

"-Idea." They said truthfully.

Bagman gave the twins a small bag of sickles and galleons, impressed that they were the only ones who had guessed the final outcome of the game*. Harry eyed it and smiled at his friends. "Are you going to use it for your joke shop?"

"Probably-" Fred nodded.

"We'll save most of it for the shop-" George agreed.

"But there's still not enough right now-"

"We'll use most of it for the products we're selling at Hogwarts."

Harry smiled, plan forming in his head to get the twins the rest of the money that they needed.

After the World Cup had been given the Weasleys plus Harry and Hermione got the chance to meet the Bulgarian team. Harry was a little irritated when some of the men asked to see his scar, but he obliged because they all gave him their autographs. The one player who didn't ask was Viktor Krum. He didn't really say anything, but he did engage Harry in a short conversation about the Wronski Feint Krum pulled.

All of the children, and even Arthur, were in high spirits as they went back to their tents. They each went to their respective rooms, or tents in Hermione and Ginny's case, and got ready for bed. Fred and George engaged Bill and Charlie in an improvised song about Ireland and Bulgaria. The four danced around the room like monkeys, singing ridiculously loud and off key. Harry watched his brothers from the cot that he and George were sharing. He was both amused and used to their antics, having to deal with them for the past few days.

Not to make Harry feel left out, George danced over to the smaller boy, pulled him up (even though Harry protested) and into the group of dancing redheads.

"G-George!" Harry's face turned a light shade of pink. "You know I can't dance!"

George scoffed. "Yeah well," He gestured around the room with his arm. "Clearly, neither can we. So it's alright!"

"I hate you" Harry said, untruthfully.

"Psh. No you don't."

"Yes, yes I do." The younger boy growled as George twisted him around in a ridiculous and over the top spin.

They ended dancing and laughing until they were too tired to continue. They all hopped onto their respective beds and feel asleep.

A while later, they were all awoken by the smell of smoke and the sound of screams. Bill and Charlie were up, wands at the ready, and ushering the other three boys out into the common room.

"Dad, what's going on?" Bill asked.

Mr. Weasley looked at all of his boys sadly. "Death Eaters."

It felt like someone had covered them all in ice water. Bill, Charlie and even Percy had rushed out to fight the masked men. Arthur joined them shortly after tell Fred and George that they were in charge of the younger kids.

Anger temporarily forgotten, the twins led the younger four Gryffindors into the forest where everyone else was running to safety. They managed to stay as close to each other as they could for about ten minutes. During that time Harry managed to lose his wand, Fred told them that they'd get it back later. After the ten minutes, a group of distressed wizards barreled right through their group, pushing Harry in a totally different direction.

He wandered for what felt like forever. Harry couldn't hear the screaming-or anything-anymore. He was going to sit down and wait for someone to find him, when he heard something. It sounded like someone walking around and talking to themselves. Harry followed the noise and he saw a tallish man point a wand at the sky.

"Morsmordre!" The man said in a gravelly voice.

Harry took a step forward, intending to sneak up on the man, but his foot landed on a twig and it snapped. Loudly. Dread rushed through Harry as the man looked his way. However, something spooked him and he dropped the wand and apparrated out. Curiously Harry walked to the fallen wand.

It was his.

He picked it up gingerly, wanting to look at what the stranger had done to his precious wand when…

"DROP IT!"

Well fuck.

It took a lot of explaining, but Harry was cleared of whatever charges were against him. Arthur, Bill and Charlie took him to where the family was where Harry was swept up into a bone crushing hug by George.

"Oh thank Merlin you're alright!" George cried. He pressed his face into Harry's hair, inhaling his sweet scent.

"George, I'm fine." Harry whined, but there was a small smile on his face.

"You have no idea how worried I was Harry! I had no idea if you were alive or if you were hurt…" George's voice trailed off and Harry realized just how worried his friend had been. Without really thinking about what he was doing, Harry nuzzled their faces together and pressed a soft kiss to the redhead's cheek.

"I'm _fine_ George, but…thank you for worrying."

George smiled. "Not a problem, Har-Bear." He pressed lips against Harry's forehead in a lingering, warm kiss that made Harry feel more loved than he had in a long time.

"Ahem, Georgie, if you're done molesting Harry, we'd like to go home now." Charlie announced, amused.

Harry and George jumped apart, blushing beet red. They avoided each other's gaze for the entire trip back to the Burrow.

Bill, Fred and Charlie secretly made a bet on how long it would take the two to finally get together.

Later that night, or really early in the morning (it was dark but there was pale light in the far distance in the sky), George and Harry were laying back to back on Georges bed. Neither were asleep, even though they wanted to. George was secretly jealous of the soft snores coming from his twin's bed. All he could think of was Harry and how anxious he had been when he had gone missing. He felt worried and angry and nervous all at the same time. It was odd. And then when Harry came back alive and unhurt all George wanted to do was hold the younger boy until his heart stopped trying to pound its way out of his chest.

_You love him~_

Love? George had come to terms with his crush, but love? Wasn't that taking things a bit too far? He thought back to the content and happy feeling he had had when he held Harry earlier. Maybe…maybe love was more accurate.

"George?" Harry whispered.

George rolled over, surprised to see that Harry was now facing him. The redhead didn't remember hearing him move. Harry looked worried, like he was thinking about something too hard and it was weighing him down. Unconsciously, George ran a hand through Harry's dark hair, soothing the boy a tad.

"What's wrong?"

"You were really worried about me today, weren't you?"

He sighed. "Yeah, I was."

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be. It wasn't your fault."

"But if I had just-"

"Harry, stop. You had no control over what happened. It's done, it's in the past, I have you here now, with me, and I'm not going to let anything like that happen again."

Harry looked up at him curiously. "How can you promise something like that?"

"Easy, I just won't let you out of my sight." George gave the boy a small smirk. The action sent shivers down Harry's spine.

"Yeah right, you'd get bored of me." Harry said a little sadly.

"Absolutely not! You, my dear, are stuck with me."

They smiled at each other. George pulled Harry closer and Harry pressed his face to George's chest, right over his heart. They were content like that for a few minutes.

"George"

"Mm?"

"Why do your brothers keep teasing you when you're near me?" George froze at the innocent question.

"They're idiots, Harry. Don't listen to them. Now…now go to sleep."

"'Kay." Harry closed his eyes. After a moment, George did too. "George?"

"Mm." George didn't open his eyes, so he didn't see Harry when he tilted his head up. He did feel soft lips pressing against the corner of his own though. His eyes shot open and they connected with Harry's emerald green ones. "Wha-?"

Harry blushed and ducked his face back to where it was before. "Sorry."

George didn't need to think twice before he gently angled Harry's face up so he could give Harry a proper kiss.

It felt…perfect. Harry's lips molded perfectly with his. They were soft, plump, sweet and everything George had dreamt them being. He didn't want to pressure Harry, so he slowly liked the boy's lower lip, silently asking if it was okay to go on. When the lips parted George felt an immense rush of pleasure shoot through his body. Harry wanted this.

Wanted him.

Their tongues danced and mingled slowly. Having never kissed anyone before, Harry had no idea what he was doing so he let George lead. He wasn't disappointed.

Needing to breathe, Harry pulled back. For a moment, George was afraid that Harry regretted their kiss, but he smiled at seeing Harry flushed and panting.

"Go to sleep, Harry." George said fondly. Before Harry could protest, another shorter, but still sweet, kiss was placed on his lips. "We'll talk in the morning."

The two were soon sleeping deeply.

On the other side of the room, Fred was grinning like a loon. Bill and Charlie owed him four sickles.

**A/N**

***I'm pretty sure this didn't happen, so I added it in. I think it shows a bit more how the twins are saving every little galleon and sickle they have for the shop. I don't know, I thought it was cute. **


	7. Trouble's Brewing

**Trouble's brewing:**

The rest of the summer passed in a flurry of innocent jokes, warm embraces, harmless (except for _maybe_ one or two) pranks, toe curling kisses, and heart to heart chats. Bill and Charlie and Fred had become the older brothers that Harry had wished for when he cried in his dark cupboard as a child. And George…

Oh George.

Sweet, wonderful, amazing, smart George.

After their first kiss things had been awkward for a few hours the next morning. Harry had thought that with the entire night to think things over, George would regret kissing him. So, naturally, the younger boy hid away in Bill and Charlie's room. George, thinking that he had scared Harry off, spent the better part of the morning beating himself up.

It took several threats and a locking charm for George and Harry to confront each other. It took a few well placed pranks to get them to actually speak.

With Harry's insecurities let out in the open, George realized just how much emotional damage there was to his little lion. There had been more kisses and the promise to never abandon Harry before the door opened and their three eavesdroppers came back in.

A few weeks later they were on the train, heading off to Hogwarts. Harry was sitting on George's lap (much to his embarrassment, but George didn't care so long as he didn't let go of Harry) as the twins brainstormed for new prank ideas. Lee Jordan, the twins' oldest friend, had found them and was even contributing to the idea list. Harry seemed to be the only one in the room who noticed just how close the dark skinned boy and Fred were sitting. And…was that a blush on their cheeks? What was going on there Harry idly wondered. _'George will love to hear about this'_

About half way through the train ride Neville and a girl named Luna Lovegood weaseled their way into the compartment. To everyone's surprise, the first thing that the blonde haired girl did was rush over to Harry and wrap her arms tightly around him.

"You're safe from the blubberbings Harry. The nargles won't let them harm you again." She whispered in his ear. Harry nearly stopped breathing. She couldn't possibly know about…

When she pulled away she smiled at the Gryffindors. "Hello, I'm Luna Lovegood. Do you all know that you're infested by a pack of Humming Crux flies? They're not bad, not bad at all. The louder they hum the stronger your love is and right now they are quite loud."

Silence filled the compartment. The twins desperately wanted to laugh, but the withering glare that both Harry and Neville were sending them were enough to shut them up.

"Thank you for telling us Luna, would you and Neville like to stay here with us until we get to Hogsmeade?" Harry asked politely. When he received two nods he motioned for the empty places for them to sit. "So Luna…how did you know about the B-blubberbings?" Harry asked slowly. Fred and George zeroed their attention onto him.

"Nasty little buggers, blubberbings. Don't you agree? Violent, temperamental; not at all helpful to properly raise a wizard. To answer your question, Seer blood runs through Daddy's side of the family." Luna explained calmly.

Green eyes blinked in confusion. "Seer?"

"It's someone who can see into the future, Harry" George said in his ear. Harry blushed at both his stupidity and the feeling of warm air on the side of his face.

"O-oh."

"True Seers are very rare in the Wizarding World, Harry. Too many frauds have claimed to be a True Seer so they stopped teaching about them in schools." Neville said. Harry sent him a grateful look. Neville was such a sweet boy, never wanting any of his friends to be upset.

"Ah."

Conversations branched off from there. The twins and Lee went back to talking about their pranks while Harry, Neville and Luna were really just rambling. They spoke of their summers (Harry carefully omitting certain events), plants (something that Neville and Harry had bonded over in the past), and Luna's various creature hunts she went on with her father.

Sometime through their chat, Ron Hermione and Ginny tried to get into their compartment. The surprise on their faces when the door spat acid green sparks at them was priceless. Though, Harry's humor was short lived as he saw the look on Hermione's face. She looked so…betrayed. Harry grew angry. Why the hell should she feel betrayed? She was the one who turned her back on Harry! If anyone should feel betrayed, it was Harry!

"Can't you take a hint? Go away!" Fred yelled.

Deciding that it was not worth his time to grumble over Hermione, Harry turned away from the door. Neville had started talking again and Harry was more than happy to jump into the conversation.

The Triwizard Tournament. Dumbledore had just announced that Hogwarts would be hosting the most dangerous Wizarding tournament in history. Harry groaned as he realized that nothing good was going to come from this. Why did Harry have a bad feeling about it? Well after three years of psycho teachers, dementors, escaped convicts, basilisks, possessed diaries, three headed dogs and a megalomaniac with an obsession with little boys and immortality you come to expect the worst.

Although, the worst was probably hearing Fred and George planning to enter themselves despite the age limit.

"What do you mean you don't want me to enter?" George yelled. They were in the Common Room and gathering far too much attention for Harry's liking.

"George, lower your voice." Harry hissed.

"No! I want to understand why you are _forbidding _me from entering the tournament!"

"I'm not _forbidding_ you! I'm asking-no I'm _begging _you to just let it be. Don't try and outsmart Dumbledore. Please, just don't enter. I have a really bad feeling about this tournament." Harry said quietly. He averted his eyes from George. Why he had decided to confront his boyfriend(?) in the Common Room, Harry had no idea. All they ended up doing was making a scene instead of discussing the matter maturely.

George's blue eyes softened. He could tell that Harry was worried for him, but couldn't Harry see what was at stake? With the winnings Fred and George would finally have enough for the deposit for their shop. He and his brother didn't care about the fame. They were going to become famous by their pranks, they didn't need to win the tournament for that.

With a sigh, George pulled Harry to him as he offered a compromise. "Give us one shot Harry. If we don't make it in that one shot, then we won't try again. I promise."

"Okay."

The light kiss that they shared sent all of the little gossips into overdrive, not that the boys really cared.

As George pulled away Harry informed him of his little revelation from the train. "I think that Fred and Lee have a thing for each other." The younger boy whispered. "Look at them."

When George did he could honestly say that he agreed with Harry. Fred and Lee were nearly touching on the couch they were occupying. There was more than enough room for the two of them, so their closeness was a bit suspicious. Their heads were bent to each other as they talked about Merlin-knows-what. George and Harry watched closely as Fred pretended to yawn. He stretched his arms up and then rested on the top of the couch behind Lee.

Harry giggled (It was actually a very manly chuckled, thank you very much!) and George gagged. Seriously, could Fred be any more obvious?

The other two schools involved in the tournament arrived the next day. There was Beauxbatons of France, and Durmstrang of Bulgaria. The students of Hogwarts, save for a few, openly gawked and ogled the foreigners.

"The Cup will now be open for candidates until October 31. That evening the cup will pick our champions." Dumbledore said.

Why was it always Halloween? This definitely furthered Harry theory that something bad was going to happen.

Fred and George's 'one shot' had been a fluke. They had decided on an ageing potion. Harry sat and watched as they jumped over the age line and placed their names in the cup. For a moment, dread filled Harry as the cup did not reject them. But as it spit little blue flames, Harry knew they were safe, even if they looked like seventy year old cavemen.

On Halloween the students and faculty of the three schools gathered in the Great Hall. Harry sat in the back with Fred, George, Lee, Neville and Luna. He did not particularly want to be there, but George did. George wanted to find out who was the lucky sod that got to be the Hogwarts champion.

The lights dimmed and the entire hall went silent.

Shortly after, the cup went from its brilliant blue to red. A piece of paper shot out and slowly floated down until Dumbledore caught it. "The Beauxbatons champion is Miss Fleur Delacour."

This process repeated two more times until all three champions were called.

"The Durmstrang Champion is Viktor Krum."

"The Hogwarts Champion is Cedric Diggory!"

With the three champions selected Dumbledore sent them to a small room adjacent to the Great Hall to wait. He was in the middle of sending the students off when the cup turned red again.

"Harry Potter." He said quietly. When harry didn't get up he yelled the name. "Harry Potter!"

Harry was frozen in his seat. He knew for a fact that he didn't put his name in the cup, so why did it come out?

Neville nudged him up. "Go on Harry."

Harry walked up to Dumbledore like it was a death sentence. Students all around the hall hissed at him.

"He's a cheat!"

"He's not even seventeen yet!"

Dumbledore sent him to the room with the other champions. As he was about to leave the hall, he glanced at his friends. They were all smiling sympathetically at him, except for George. George wouldn't even look at him.

That hurt more than the insults the students were throwing his way.

**A/N: Oh Fred, why are you so corny? **

**Sorry for how fast the chapter went, but I wanted to get into the tournament. **


End file.
